


Just One Night

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Courtasen!Loki, Inspired by Fanart, Kinda sorta Moulin Rouge-y, M/M, Warning: Glaring Historical Inaccuracies, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally stopped at a brightly lit building, covered in red and white light bulbs that seemed to twinkle. He snuck in with a crowd of other men and shuffled through in the packed hall. The music was loud and upbeat and it made Thor’s heart speed up. There were women and men dancing in bright colored corsets and skirts hoisted up high to reveal their stockings, lips and cheeks painted bright shades of pink and red. Courtesans. Thor remembered being told about them when he first came to the city. He watched with wide eyes as they continued to dance, trying to soak everything in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/51124523525/courtesan-loki-for-a-belle-epoque-au-i-desperately) lovely thing by the extra lovely marty-mc and my deep, longtime love of Moulin Rouge. I tried to make this one really long one-shot, but apparently that just wasn't gonna happen. Enjoy! I'll try to update it soon.

Loki’s father had kicked him out when he was young, just before he turned 16, to be exact. He lived in the streets for nearly two years, scrounging and stealing to survive, when a man, older, handsome and seemingly kind took him in.

Loki fell madly in love with him almost instantly, doing anything and everything to please him. He was Loki’s world for three years and Loki had wanted nothing more than to be at his side forever. Then, one day, he told Loki of a woman he had met, how he was going to marry her and start a family and kicked Loki out with nothing but the clothes on his back.

So, Loki wandered the streets once more. Heartbroken and bitter, wallowing in the gutters and nearly starving.

That was where a young woman had found him, curly red hair pined up high on her head and wearing a brightly colored dress that hoisted her breasts nearly to her neck, the pale skin there caked with powder to hide a small, dark mark. She looked down at him for a moment, her expression unreadable and her head tilted slightly. She smiled warmly at him and held her hand out.

Loki cautiously took her hand, figuring nothing worse could happen to him, and let her pull him along the streets. They walked for a long time, until a building he had never came across came into view. It must have been something to be seen at night, Loki guessed, if the light bulbs lining it’s walls were any clue.

“Where are we?” Loki asked, dazed, as they walked through the doors, there were more women inside, and men as well, dressed in bright colors, dancing and laughing to loud music.

The woman turned her head back and smiled. “Home.”

\- Five years later -

Loki flipped over in his bed and was met by the sight of his client’s hairy, sweaty back. With a sigh, he pulled his leg up, placing his foot in the middle of it and with a small amount of effort, kicked the man off. He landed with a thud and an annoyed grunt, his head popping up over the edge of the bed to scowl at Loki.

“Is this how you treat every client?”

Loki rolled onto his belly, placing his chin in one of his hands and watching the man as wobble as he stood. “Only when their time is up.”

The man grumbled and pulled his trousers on, then his shirt, buttoning it over his large gut. 

“I can be very sweet… for a another fee,” Loki said with a soft smile.

The man stopped and glared at Loki. “After what I paid already!?”

Loki shrugged his shoulder.

The man grumbled a curse under his breath and stomped away, shirt half buttoned and carrying his shoes in one hand.

Loki’s head sunk down to the pillow, yawing and murmuring into it, “It was the best night of your life and you know it.”

The door slammed, making a few knick-knacks on his shelves rattle. Loki inhaled deeply, crinkling his nose at the stench of the man’s cheap cologne and body odor covering his bedding. He stood with a groan, going to his boudoir and snatching his perfume and dousing his bed with it before flopping back down.

He watched the night sky through his window until his eyes drifted closed, only to open them again when the sun had begun to sluggishly rise.

Thor sat at his desk placed under his open window, his typewriter sat in front of him, ignored. He watched the sky change and turn dark slowly before his eyes. His thoughts wandered aimlessly, going everywhere but to his story. His chair creaked under him as he shifted to watch the people down below fill the streets.

He looked around his tiny apartment, it’s floor that squeaked with every step he made, it’s mostly furniture was broken. It was dark and stifling and made his heart ache for his childhood home and his family. He missed it, something he didn’t think would happen when he left it earlier that year, his father yelling about how he’d fail behind him as he marched away.

“ _Thor, I have tolerated your silly, romantic notions only because your mother insisted…_ ” His father snarled at him, his mother was off the side and looking distressed, Thor was trying to keep his anger at bay for her, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “ _But I’ve had enough_.” His father sighed, “ _you’re throwing your life away, Thor. Why can’t you just settle down and be a farmer like me?_ ”

He pushed his chair away, it’s feet scrapping the floor loudly and stood before his melancholy thoughts could overwhelm him. He needed a break. A long walk would clear his thoughts and perhaps something would give him an idea.

He changed into his nicest shirt and jacket, stuffing the meager amount of money he had into a pocket before making his way down the stairs and out into the streets. He walked aimlessly, smelling food he couldn’t afford and playing along with flirtatious women that passed along.

He finally stopped at a brightly lit building, covered in red and white light bulbs that seemed to twinkle. He snuck in with a crowd of other men and shuffled through in the packed hall. The music was loud and upbeat and it made Thor’s heart speed up. There were women and men dancing in bright colored corsets and skirts hoisted up high to reveal their stockings, lips and cheeks painted bright shades of pink and red. _Courtesans_. Thor remembered being told about them when he first came to the city. He watched with wide eyes as they continued to dance, trying to soak everything in. 

His eyes fell on one of them, a man, tall, thin and pale, dressed in green corset and a black skirt, with black, wavy hair falling to his collarbone. He went off to the side and pull a patron out of the crowd onto the dance floor. He wrapped the man’s arms around his slim waist and made him dance. Thor couldn’t keep his eyes off him, pushing through the crowd to get closer. The two men danced for a couple more minutes before the courtesan pushed the man away with a smirk and a wink. He scanned the crowd again, Thor’s heart leaping into his throat when their eyes met, then sinking when they moved along. He pulled another man to the floor, dancing with him for a while before moving on again.

Thor took a chance, stepping forward and freezing when the courtesan looked at him and smiled. He took one of Thor’s hands in his silky gloved ones and pulled him farther onto the floor. Thor just barely manged to keep up with him and the music.

“What’s your name?” Thor shouted above the cacophony, his eyes glued to the face before him, all sharp angles save for his oddly soft green eyes.

The man blinked at him, his feet faltering ever so slightly. “Loki,” he said with a coy smile before continuing.

“ _Loki_ ,” he breathed, a million words already pouring into his mind, words he wanted to write, scream into the sky, whisper into Loki’s skin. His heart fluttered. Only one word came out. “ _Loki_.”

Loki stopped dancing, pulling Thor by his fraying lapels to kiss his cheek before shoving him away and disappearing into the crowd.

He spent the rest of the night searching for Loki, catching glimpses of black waves cascading over pale cheekbones and those soft green eyes, he was always gone by the time Thor had gotten there.

It wasn’t until the crowd started to thin, late in the night, when Thor finally managed to capture a satin covered wrist in his hand.

Loki turned back to him and smiled, tipping his head down to look up at Thor through his lashes, Thor returned the smile more timidly. 

Loki leaned forward, his free hand sliding to the back of Thor’s neck while Loki’s lips grazed his ear. “Would you like to spend the night with me?”

Thor nodded, his eyes following every move Loki made.

Loki grinned, letting his hand slide from Thor’s neck and down his chest, while the other freed itself from Thor’s loose grip, only to weave their fingers together. He pulled Thor up stairs and down winding halls, he could hear noises from inside the other rooms, groans and yelps and names being shouted. A part of him could hardly believe what he was doing, what his parents would think of him right now. The other wanted to push the hair from Loki’s shoulder, to taste his skin and feel it’s warmth under his lips.

They finally reached Loki’s room, Loki pulling him in with a naughty grin. Thor watched him shut and lock the door, then he spun to face Thor again, sauntering up to him, the heels of his boots clicking softly on the floor, and gently placed his palms on Thor’s chest.

“You have money, right?”

Thor nodded again. Silently hoping what he had would be enough.

Loki’s hands slid up his shoulders, an amused smile spreading across his face. “Not much of a talker, are we?”

Thor let out a nervous huff of a laugh.

Loki walked him backwards, gently pushing him down into a wooden chair and straddling his lap. “Don’t be shy now,” Loki said as he placed Thor’s hands on his thighs, under his skirt. “There we go,” he said brightly.

His skin felt cool against Thor’s sweaty palms and he felt almost dizzy with Loki pressing against his lap. 

Loki tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Thor’s ear. “What’s your name, darling?” He leaned closer, his lips grazing Thor’s and whispered, “I’ll need to know what to _scream_  into the night.”

Thor’s heart pounded, his grip going tight on Loki’s thighs. He took a deep breathe before quietly answering, “Thor.”

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki purred, fingers skimming down to unfasten the buttons of Thor’s shirt. “What a lovely name.”

Thor seemed at that moment to finally find his tongue again. “You’re so beautiful,” he blurted out breathlessly.

Loki grinned at the earnest expression on Thor’s face, his fingers snaking inside his shirt and running along his warm skin. “I know, and I’m all  _yours_  tonight.”

Thor huffed, moving one hand from Loki’s thighs to his back, sliding it up to sit between his shoulders and pull him closer. Loki moved his hips slowly, grinding their cocks together. Thor pressed his mouth to Loki’s in a soft, open kiss, tasting the deep red lipstick he wore. Loki hummed into his mouth before suddenly pulling away and standing.

Loki began wiggling out of his clothes, smirking at Thor’s unflinching gaze. He wondered how long the blond had been saving up for something like this, or if it was on a whim, as his corset and skirt fell to the floor in a heap. Thor’s eyes darted down, where his erection stretched the fabric of his panties, Loki bent down and quickly unfastened the garters from his stockings so he could slip them down his legs, kicking them away. Thor’s hands darted out, pulling Loki back into his lap and latching his mouth to Loki’s neck. 

Loki laughed a bit breathlessly. “The bed is much better for this than the chair, darling.”

As soon as the words left his mouth Thor shot to his feet, Loki cradled in his arms. Loki let out a startled gasp and clung to his broad shoulders, letting out another quiet laugh. “Well, aren’t you a strong boy?”

Thor chuckled into the crook of his neck, his mouth never leaving Loki’s skin as he placed Loki down on the bed carefully. Thor’s mouth trailed down his chest, his beard skimming over Loki skin in a way that left him shuddering from the inside out. 

Loki sat up, pushing Thor back, his hands oddly shaky as he pushed the jacket and shirt from Thor’s broad shoulders, quickly moving down to unfasten his trousers. Loki’s heart was pounding and Thor’s eyes, the bright blue irises mostly blotted out by his pupils, never seemed to look away from his face for too long. It made him strangely nervous. He yanked Thor’s pants down a bit more roughly than necessary, making him hiss quietly before pushing Loki’s hands away to finish undressing himself.

He crawled between Loki’s legs, one hand bracing himself on the mattress, the other on Loki’s hip, gently holding him. He leaned down, kissing Loki again for a long time.

Loki hummed, body relaxing under Thor’s, his eyelids slipping closed as Thor deepened the kiss. A rush of nervousness gripped Loki and in a swift movement he rolled himself on top of Thor, pulling away to see his startled face.

Loki gave him a cockeyed grin, feeling in control again. “You didn’t come here  _just_  to kiss me, did you?” Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips. “ _Take me_. Use me however you want. I’m all  _yours_ ,” he whispered, smile broadening as Thor became more breathless.

Loki twisted, reaching for his nightstand and the bottle of oil he kept there. He poured some onto his fingers, coating them evenly before leaning over Thor, his clean hand planting itself next to Thor’s head while the other reached back. He sighed as two of his fingers slipped inside him easily, his body rocking into a well known rhythm and his eyes falling closed. Thor’s hands roamed, sliding up his thighs and sides before cradling Loki’s neck, pulling him down gently to kiss Loki again.

Loki blinked and pulled away, just enough to whisper against Thor’s lips, “it seems you’ve got a bit of a fixation, Thor.”

“I could write a hundred sonnets about your lips,” Thor murmured, looking up at Loki with heavy lidded eyes. Loki had to resist rolling his.

Loki sat up and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the oil again and spreading some over Thor’s cock. Thor groaned, hips bucking into Loki’s fist as it slid up and down the length a few more times. Loki shifted, lining himself up and quickly pressing down, his head falling back with a long, low moan. He picked up a quick, hard rhythm, skin coming together in wet slaps.

Thor’s hands went to his hips, holding him tight and forcing Loki to slow down. Loki rolled his hips and whimpered as pleasure stabbed through him and he felt the need to look down at Thor again. His mouth hung open, lips smeared with red makeup, his muscled chest heaving heavily. Loki ground down and whimpered again, dropping forward to press his fingers  into that chest, feeling Thor’s rapid heartbeat under his palm.

Loki was on his back again, Thor’s face hovering just a few short inches above him, his blond hair a curtain around both their faces. The intensity of of Thor’s eyes as he stared down at Loki made his face feel even hotter than it already was, somehow, and he had to close his own eyes, to try to ignore the way it made his stomach flip. 

“Faster,” he urged, almost desperately, digging the heels of his boots into the back of Thor’s thighs to try to get him to move.

Thor laughed, breath puffing against Loki’s cheek. “You said I could have you any way that I wished. I wish to take you slowly.” He punctuated his words with another roll of his hips, ripping another groan from Loki.

“Damn my accommodating personality,” he huffed, digging his heels harder into Thor’s skin.

Thor laughed, reaching up to push his hair off his face before leaning down to kiss Loki again, never losing his rhythm.

Loki groaned, closing his eyes again and tried to ignore the flutter inside his belly, reminding himself that he was a customer and this would mostly likely be a one night deal.

Thor moved faster, losing himself in the feeling of being inside of Loki, his arms and legs tightly wound around him and the sweet noises breathed into his mouth. He wanted desperately to make it last longer, as long as possible, but he felt his climax pooling in the pit of his stomach, urging him to move faster and harder. Loki moaned, twisting his head away from Thor’s and bit down on his swollen bottom lip. Thor watched his face, covered in a sheen of sweat and cheeks bright red, twist in pleasure. Thor slammed into him faster, reaching down between their bodies to grasp and stroke Loki’s cock, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from him. His entire body clenched tighter around Thor’s, pushing him headlong into his orgasm, his hips stuttering. 

Thor collapsed on top of Loki, chests heaving against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Loki reached up, pushing weakly at Thor’s shoulders until he rolled off. Thor turned his head to watch Loki, watch his eyelids slowly open and close, his tongue dart out to wet his messy pink lips, a drip of sweat roll along his forehead.

Thor knew he was absolutely in love with Loki in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to hold him forever, never let there be a day that he didn’t once tell Loki how much he loved him or felt his lips on his. 

“I love you,” was all he managed to say aloud.

Loki’s eyes opened slowly, his expression slightly concealed horror. Thor swallowed hard.

After a long moment of tense silence, Loki finally spoke. “ _What?_ ”

“I love you,” Thor repeated confidently, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at the other man. “I have never felt like this before. My heart stopped when I first saw you and now I know I can never be without you.”

Loki stared at him, mouth hanging open and his eyes comically wide. He let out a exasperated sigh after a few more moments of starring at Thor and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He began digging in Thor’s pockets.

“You love me,” he muttered, “that’s just  _dandy_.” He found the few crumpled bills that Thor had, counted them, and searched his pockets again. Thor felt an uneasy feeling bubble up in his stomach. Loki looked up at him incredulously. “Is this all you have?”

“Uh…” Thor gave him a weak smile. 

“Out.” Loki stood, bills crunched tightly in his fist. “ _Get out_.” He jabbed a finger towards the door.

Thor climbed off the bed quickly, putting his hands up defensively. “Please, Loki, wait-“

“What do you take me for? Some kind of fool? A charity?” Loki stalked towards him, backing Thor into the door. “Get out!” He shouted.

Thor scrambled to open the door, nearly falling into the hallway. “Loki please!” He pleaded, something in the back of his mind finally registering that he was still naked and moved his hands to cover himself.

Loki snarled, eyes bright with rage and slammed the door, rattling a painting on the wall beside it. A few seconds later, the door swung open again, so Loki could throw Thor’s clothing and shoes at him, before slamming the door shut once more.

Thor stood there for a few moments, his heart sinking as he watched the door, his clothing crumpled in his fists and strewn on the floor.

His moment of heartache was broken by a long whistle, and that’s when he noticed he had an audience of the other courtesans, looking him over and smiling appreciatively at him. One red-headed woman winked at him.

He smiled back at them weakly before picking up his things and shuffling away.


	2. Chapter 2

“At least he was handsome,” Natasha said with a smirk, taking a long drag from a cigarette before passing it to Loki.

They stood on the balcony connected to Loki’s apartment, leaning against the railing. 

“Handsome is trouble. Handsome and no money is bigger trouble.” Smoke billowed out of his mouth. “Handsome, no money and ‘ _I love you_ ’ is death.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes and snatched the cigarette from his hand. “So dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic, it’s true.”

“I still don’t see why your so hung up about it. He didn’t have enough money, so what? I’m sure you’ll make it up tonight.” 

Loki grabbed the cigarette, taking a drag before speaking. “You forgot that he told me _he loved me_.”

Natasha scoffed. “And  _that’s_  never happened before.”

Loki shook his head and took another drag, blowing the smoke out slowly. “You don’t understand.”

Natasha stole the cigarette back once more. “What do you want me to say to you? ‘ _Oh Loki_ , I’m so sorry you had sex with a beautiful, well endowed man last night, how  _terrible_.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, it’s a start.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

Loki hummed softly, looking up to watch a cloud drift over them, letting silence settle between them again before speaking. “So, how’s Clint?”

Natasha’s expression changed, annoyance softening as she looked up at the sky. “Clint is good.”

“Good.”

“You know, it’s not impossible-“

“Ugh, don’t you start…”

“Me and Clint make it work!”

Loki stood and turned from the railing, staring down at Natasha, hands on his hips. “Yeah well, Clint is  _Clint_ , he understands. Thor is-“

Natasha raised her head, one eyebrow quirked up. “So  _that’s_  his name?”

Loki glared at her. “Thor is young and dumb…”

“You like him a bit, don’t you?” The corner of Natasha’s mouth began to curve up.

“No! Why would I like him? He practically stole a night’s worth of money from me.”

Natasha laughed softly at him. “I was wondering why you were so mad…”

Loki groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“It’s alright, from what I saw last night, that  _is_  the kind of cock that can change lives.”

“I hate you.”

-

Loki’s knees sunk into the mattress as he straddled his client’s lap, deft hands unfastening the buttons of his shirt and pushing it open. His breath puffed in Loki’s face, stinking strongly of alcohol, while his hands groped his ass roughly.

“You’re so eager,” Loki said, giving the man an indulgent smile. “I like that.”

The man grinned and made some odd noises that might’ve been words before he planted his face onto Loki’s chest, covering his skin in wet, sloppy kisses. Loki cringed, but continued removing the man’s clothes.

He ignored the sound of something hitting the door of his balcony, pushing the man down onto his back and kissing down the man’s clammy chest. Then it happened again, and once more moments later. Loki stopped, turning his head and narrowing his eyes at the doors as his client babbled some more drunken nonsense.

Loki stood from the bed, smiling sweetly at the drunk’s confused look. “I need to check something, I’ll be right back.” He sauntered over to the doors, his eyes going wide as he saw roses littered over the floor of his balcony. He walked out, quietly shutting the door behind himself and stepped around the flowers. Just as he reached the railings another rose flew up before his face, he snatched it out of the air easily.

“Loki!” Thor grinned stupidly up at him from the street, still holding a few roses in one hand.

“What the  _hell_  are you doing?”

“Giving you flowers.”

Loki looked at the roses around his feet. “I can see that. Tell me, do you usually deliver them by throwing them one by one at someone’s window?”

“They wouldn’t let me in.”

“Ah.” Loki nodded, bending forward and resting on his forearms on the railing. “You do realize I’m with someone right now, right?  _Someone_  who can actually afford a night of my company.”

“Oh.” He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, clearing his throat before looking back up at Loki. “I’m sorry for interrupting?”

“ _You should be_. And I should make you pay me back for the night I wasted on you.”

Thor laughed at him. Loki fumed, tapping his foot and spinning the rose in his hand as Thor went on.

“What’s so damn funny about that.”

Thor’s laughter trailed off with a sigh and he looked up at him with a cocky grin. “ _Wasted?_  From what I could tell, you seemed to enjoy yourself plenty.”

Loki huffed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, trying in vain to keep the vivid memories of the night before out of his mind. “I was  _faking it_ , Thor. It’s part of the job,” he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

Thor laughed at him again, making Loki’s jaw tighten in annoyance. “I must say, you do your job very well then. I was fooled.”

“Why thank you,” Loki said flatly, straightening out and adjusting his lingerie. “Now, did you come here just to throw flowers at my window or did you have another reason to bother me?”

“I just wanted to talk to you… And tell you that I loved you again.”

Loki sighed, “well look, you’ve accomplished both.” He looked down at Thor with a stern expression. “Now listen to me, and listen close.”

Thor nodded, taking a step forward.

“Leave. And don’t come back unless you have money.”

Thor’s shoulders sunk, his eyes and smile seemed to dim a bit. Loki felt bad, just a little. 

Thor nodded, looking down at the roses in his hand and then his head shot back up, his smile bright again. “Okay, I will!”

Loki watched in utter confusion as Thor marched away, as happy as if Loki hadn’t just rejected him(again).

Loki shook his head and walked back into his little apartment, still holding the rose from Thor. “That man is baffling…” He was startled by a loud snore.

His client had fallen asleep where Loki had left him, shirt and mouth wide open, some drool dripping onto Loki’s bedding. Loki sighed and shrugged, setting his rose down on his dresser before going to him. Loki started by taking off the drunk’s shoes.

“If you ask tomorrow morning, you had the time of your life last night.” He grunted as he yanked down the man’s pants. “Worth the money, maybe even a tip.”

-

Thor woke before the sun rose and, despite his late night, he didn’t feel the slightest bit of tiredness. He sprang to his feet and got dressed.

If it took money to get in Loki’s good graces, then so be it. He’d get as much money as he could get just to talk to Loki once more.

He walked into every shop and restaurant, putting on his best smile as he asked for a job,  _any_  job. He was pleasantly surprised when people gladly took his offer, giving him the jobs they couldn’t or wouldn’t do, even becoming a human pack mule at one point.

His smile never wavered, even as the days seemed to get longer, his body more and more sore and tired, Loki’s voice rung in his head.

Loki could have his money, he could have every bit of it Thor could get his hands on if that meant having a little bit of time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, it just felt right to end the chapter there. I'll try to make the next one more substantial.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor had been working himself like a dog for weeks, barely taking the time(or money) to feed himself. His appearance had grown scruffier, his clothes covered in dirt and badly patched tears, his beard had gotten a bit thicker and messier. The smile had never left his face though, knowing it was just a matter of time before he’d have a sizable amount of money to present Loki.

He came home one friday night, the sun just having fallen below the horizon, and counted his money once again. He sat at his desk, his body creaking as much as the floorboards and the chair he sat on, and counted, slowly, carefully. His heart beat a bit faster. 

The stack of bills certainly  _looked_  impressive enough. Perhaps it would be enough to satisfy Loki?

He stood up and stuffed the money into his pockets, scrubbed the dirt off his face and hands and deemed the rest of his appearance ‘good enough’ after a quick glance in a small, dirty mirror hung on the wall. He didn’t want to waste any more time, eager to finally see Loki after so, so long.

-

It seemed Thor had actually listened to him. He hadn’t seen a hair of him in weeks, nearly a month, not that he was paying attention.

Loki was happy, damn near elated, to have gotten rid of him nice and quickly. He didn’t need a crazy man telling him he loved Loki at every opportunity. He zeroed in on a man across the room, Loki could tell even from that far and in the dim light that the man had money to spend, and he was going to spend it on Loki. He adjusted his corset and and hiked up his stockings, fluffed his hair a bit and gave his cheeks a good pinch before he started to saunter his way to him, hoping to catch the man’s eye.

When he was about halfway across the floor, the man finally noticed him, and licked his lips as he gave Loki a good once over. Loki fluttered his eyelashes at him and pulled the hem of his skirt up higher as continued to make his way to him, keeping direct eye contact.

Until Tony walked in front of him.

“Heya sweetcheeks-“

Loki glared. “This better be important, I’m trying to make money for  _your_  club.” Loki glanced over Tony’s shoulder, sighing when he saw the man already being pulled away by one of the other girls. “ _Dammit_.”

“Yeah, blondie is back again and he is refusing to leave.” Loki focused his attention back at Tony, who shrugged and cocked a brow at him. “He  _says_  he has money.”

Loki huffed, his mouth going tight.

“And, just saying, the man looks pretty rough.”

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_ , hold him off for a few more minutes and send him up to my room.”

Tony shrugged and walked off. Loki turned on his heel, going up stairs and through halls quickly until he was back in his room. He quickly slipped off his skirt and slipped into his robe, wrapping it tight. There was a soft knock on his door just as he was kicking off his shoes.

His eyes went wide when he swung open the door and saw Thor. Tony may have been kind when he said Thor looked rough. His hair hung lank around his  face, most of it having fallen out of the tie he used to hold it back, his face tanned with blotches of red on his cheeks and nose and dark circles encased his other wise bright eyes. His clothes were torn and dirty, hanging loosely off his body. He looked like he had lost a bit of weight too. Despite this his grin was just the same as it always seemed to be, broad and full happiness.

“My god, what  _happened_  to you?”

Thor dug into his pockets, pulling out a couple of thick wads of cash and holding them out to Loki. “You said not to come back unless I had money. I got money.”

Loki stared at him, mouth hanging open as his eyes darted from the money in Thor’s hands and back up to his face.

Thor continued, suddenly seeming a bit nervous. “I’m not even sure if it’s enough, but I just had to take the chance. I’ve missed you terribly.”

Loki shook himself, grabbed Thor by the arm and pulled him inside. Thor continued to hold out his money, and with a bit more hesitation than he was used to having around a pile of cash, he took it. He stepped around Thor, counting as he walked over to his vanity. It was more than enough, actually. He set the money down and turned back around to see Thor watching him with a worried look. Loki tilted his head and smiled softly, watching as relief washed over the other man. Something clenched in Loki’s chest as Thor smiled back at him.

“What did you do to get all that money?”

Thor almost looked bashful. “Any job I could.”

Loki looked him over again, giving him a quizzical look. “Did you forgo bathing as well?”

Thor looked down at himself and shrugged. “I may have neglected a few things during the past few weeks.”

Loki laughed and grabbed Thor by the collar, pulling him along and into his private washroom, pushing Thor on to the small stool before turning on the water and filling the tub.

Thor looked up at him with bewildered expression.

“You  _reek_. And I’m not spending the night with someone who smells like a horse.”

Loki swished his hand in the lukewarm water slowly filling the tub and turned to Thor again. He pointed down at his feet. “Boots, off.”

Thor did as he was told, toeing them off, some caked on dirt falling onto the floor as he did, then he pulled of his socks. Loki yanked him back up, helping him undress the rest of the way and pull his greasy hair from the tie holding it. Loki bit his lip, avoiding glancing down at all. Thor smirked at him. Loki spun around quickly turning off the water, and directing Thor without looking back at him. “The water doesn’t get very warm, but it’ll get you clean…” he walked over to the sink, grabbing the rag that was slung over the rim of it.

Thor was settling into the water when he finally turned back around, bending his legs and sliding down until his head was submerged, and when he came back up, Loki was perched on the edge. Loki reached over, grabbing the bar of soap from the dish and dunking it into the water before grabbing one of Thor’s arms and running the bar over his skin.

“I do, in fact, know how to wash myself.”

Loki raised a brow at him. “I find that hard to believe.”

Thor sighed, letting Loki scrub the grim off his skin with gentle, skilled hands.

He smiled softly as he watched Loki, who was very pointedly avoiding looking at his face and another part of him. Loki pulled him by the shoulder until he was sitting up, moving to sit behind him so he could scrub Thor’s back.

Thor wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to conceal his smile as he asked a question that had been rolling around in his head since Loki had dragged him into the washroom. “Did you miss me, Loki?”

Loki’s hand stilled, slowly rubbing his skin in small circles again after a long moment. “I have only ever seen you two times before this, how could I possibly miss you?” He said stiffly.

Thor looked over his shoulder at him, watched as he focused too intently at the job at hand and scrubbed his skin just a little too hard. ” Why are you afraid to say that you like me? Even just a  _bit_.”

Loki stilled once more, his eyes meeting Thor’s for a second before looking away. “Because I don’t.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine,” Loki snapped, draping the rag over the edge of the tub and moving to soap up Thor’s hair. “Don’t believe the truth. Continue to believe the little delusions in your big, empty head.”

Loki’s fingers pressed and scratched hard into Thor’s scalp, his face pinched and annoyed looking. Thor grinned, grabbing Loki’s arms and pulling him down for a kiss. Loki’s mouth opened to his easily, sighing as Thor’s hands moved to cup his jaw and taste inside Loki’s mouth for the first time in what felt like a century. Soap rolled down his forehead and Loki pressed his mouth harder onto Thor’s.

Thor pulled away, their lips still brushing lightly together. Loki’s eyes were lidded, dazed looking, his lips wet and bright pink. Thor’s grin turned cocky.

“Maybe you shouldn’t give my big, empty head such lovely fuel for my delusions.”

Loki blinked and slowly pulled himself back up, his face going hard again and clearing his throat. He quickly went back to scrubbing Thor’s head, although much more gently, wiping away the suds that threatened to fall into his eyes.

When he was done, he pushed down on Thor’s head until he he slipped under the water, rinsing the soap away. He stood walking out of the room and coming back with a towel a moment later, holding it out to Thor in a silent command.

“But you haven’t cleaned all of me, my love,” he said, tipping his head down and winking.

Loki bit his lip, sighing through his nose and dropping the towel on to the stool. “I’ll be waiting out there for you.” Thor chuckled as Loki stomped away, carefully stepping out of the tub and drying himself before he followed him out.

Loki was freeing himself from his corset when Thor stepped out, completely nude and with the towel on his head. Loki couldn’t stop himself from staring before Thor noticed, his grin turning smug. 

Thor held out his arms, “does my smell please you now?”

Loki cleared his throat and turned his back to Thor, distracting himself by pushing his stockings down his legs. “It’s better. I guess.”

Thor was pressed against his back, his skin still warm and a bit damp, his hand coming up to hold his waist and the pad of his thumb running over the faint red impression his corset had left behind. His other hand pushed the hair off the back of Loki’s neck, so he could press his lips to the pale skin there.

“So it’s alright if I do this now?” He asked quietly, his breath hot on Loki’s skin.

Loki took a deep breath and nodded, his body going pliant as Thor’s lips and tongue trailed up the side of his neck, his arms wrapping around Loki’s waist and pulling their bodies together tightly. Loki reached up, tangling his hands into wet hair and pulling until their lips met again in a messy, wet kiss.

Loki’s stomach fluttered with sudden nerves as Thor’s hands skimmed over him, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by every touch, everywhere their bodies were pressed together. Loki yanked on Thor’s hair before turning and pushing at Thor’s chest, keeping him as far as he could.

Thor gave him a slightly confused look, his hands wrapping loosely around his wrists.

Loki glared at him. “ _Stop that._ ”

Thor looked more confused. “What?”

“Stop… doing this to me.”

“What? Kissing you?” Thor chuckled, tugging at Loki’s arms until he was pressed close again, kissing him softly. “I’m sorry but I just can’t do that.”

Loki growled, pushing himself away again. “Stop, making me feel like this.”

“Like what?”

Loki’s face scrunched up, he shook his head, not wanting to say it. He tried something else and pushed himself completely away from Thor. “This would never work, Thor.”

“Why not?”

Loki rubbed his hands over his face. “Because… it just won’t.”

Thor stepped closer and Loki stepped back, keeping his distance. “You only _think_  it won’t.”

Loki dropped his hands, huffing through his nose. “Thor, I’m a prostitute!”

Thor laughed, “do you really think I’m dumb enough to not know that?”

Loki stomped his foot and glared at Thor. “I have had sex with more men than you can count.”

Thor’s infuriating grin didn’t falter even slightly. “I only see you and me here right now.”

Loki growled, turning and leaning against his dresser. “I drink a  _lot_.”

“So do I, when I can afford to.”

“…I a mean drunk as well, known to get violent.”

“I can take a few punches.”

“I’m greedy as hell, I will  _only_  be with you if you have money.”

“Then I will work myself into the ground, if that’s what it takes.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder, groaning at Thor’s stupidly happy face. His voice went quiet and deadly serious. “You should forget about me, honestly. I’m no good for you.” 

He turned around, Thor came closer, his grin slowly turning into a slight frown.

“You should find a pretty girl and marry her, live in some nice little house and have lots of babies.”

Thor’s jaw tightened, his eyebrows furrowing. “ _I don’t want that_. I never have… I want you, Loki. Anyway I can have you.”

Loki laughed bitterly, “I’m  _trying_  to give you a way out, Thor.”

Thor moved up closer, leaving little space between them and held Loki’s face in his hands, his smile slowly coming back. “There’s no way out for me anymore, there hasn’t ever been.”

Loki was silent, shutting his eyes tight. His skin felt too hot and his heart was beating fast. Thor and his stupid words…

“Why are you so scared?”

Loki’s eyes shot back open, his hands coming up to squeeze Thor’s wrists. “I thought someone really loved me before, and it ended up with me all alone and living in the streets. I promised myself I would never let that happen again.”

Thor said nothing, he just leaned forward, brushing his lips across Loki’s before pressing them more firmly, somehow leaving Loki weak kneed and shaking.

He pulled his lips away, pressing their foreheads together and looking deep into Loki’s eyes. “I will find someway to prove to you that I truly love, and that I will never ever stop. I promise you, Loki. Just  _let_  me.”

Loki let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, his hands moving to hold Thor’s face and pull him in for a hard kiss.

“You stupid,  _ridiculous_  fool…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long. I come with a peace offering of porn...

The sun leaked in through the curtains, waking Loki as it shone into his eyes. His skin stuck to Thor’s where he was pressed to his side. He leaned up on an elbow and watched Thor’s face as he slept soundly. He smiled as he traced a finger under Thor’s lip, following the curve. He looked better after a bath and some sleep.

He had tried so valiantly to stay awake after Loki had pulled him in to bed. But, Loki had pushed him down on to his back, kissed him all over until his eyelids grew too heavy to stay open any longer. Loki kissed the corner of his mouth and as he drifted to sleep he mumbled “I love you" before finally succumbing.

Loki pushed himself up and carefully straddled Thor’s hips, draping himself over Thor’s chest and rubbing his face along Thor’s stubbly jaw.He finally began to stir, taking a deep breath and blinking slowly. He smiled as Loki kissed him softly on the lips, slowly working his hips on top of Thor’s.

"This is a nice way to wake up," Thor said groggily, his voice rough from sleep.

Loki smiled, kissing Thor again, deep and slow to match the languid movements of his body. Their cocks grew hard quickly, their lengths sliding together and pulling moans from both of them. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, his hands sliding down to cup his ass and press him down harder. Loki reached over and grabbed the bottle of oil. Thor snatched it with one hand, wrapping his other arm around Loki’s waist to keep him close as he sat up against the headboard.

He poured a bit of oil over his fingers, wasting no time in reaching around to press two fingers into Loki. Loki’s head dropped forward, resting on the top of Thor’s as he worked him open easily. Loki grabbed his hand, pulling away, feeling impatient all of a sudden.

"I’m ready," he panted, Thor hummed, leaning forward to kiss up Loki’s neck as he slicked up his cock with the oil still on his hand. Loki raised himself up higher, helping guide Thor’s cock to his entrance and sinking down slowly. They moaned simultaneously as Loki sat down in Thor’s lap, only for him to rise again and slide back down in a easy motion.

Loki grabbed on to Thor’s shoulders, hanging on tightly as Thor grabbed his hips and pushed him up and down faster. Loki bit down on his lip, moving his hips in slow circles with each thrust that made his cock twitch and leak between their stomachs.

Thor’s hands slid higher, gripping tight on Loki’s waist, and spread his legs farther apart so he could thrust up into Loki. Loki threw his head back and moaned, fingers digging into Thor’s shoulders as his cock rubbed the spot inside of him that made him see stars. Thor grunted and leaned forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth, gently worrying the sensitive skin between his teeth. Loki shook, feeling his climax approaching rapidly as Thor moved to the other nipple.

He snaked one hand between them, groaning loudly when he finally wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and began stroking it. His hips bucked forward into his fist and back, meeting Thor’s frantic thrusts. His mouth was latched to the base of Loki’s neck, sucking and biting down and sending another jolt of pleasure down Loki’s spine. 

Loki came with a shout, pressing himself down into Thor’s lap and grinding down as he spilled over Thor’s chest and stomach. Thor followed soon after, moan and his hold on Loki going almost painfully tight as he spilled deep inside Loki. He slumped forward, resting his head in the crook of Thor’s neck and caught his breath slowly, kissing his collarbone softly. Thor slid back down the bed, his cock slipping out of Loki. He kept his arms around Loki, keeping them pressed tightly together.

Loki managed to pry himself off of Thor eventually, thumping him on his broad chest when he whined and rolling off to get a rag to clean them off..

Thor mumbled, “I’m ready to go to sleep again," as Loki walked into the bathroom and wiped himself clean. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the bright red mark on his neck, the bruise already forming. He walked back out and wiped the come and oil off of Thor, tossing the rag carelessly to the floor before climbing back into bed and letting Thor pull him close again.

Loki leaned up, pointing at the mark. “Look at what you did."

Thor  _tried_  to look sheepish and apologetic, which was something at least. “Sorry, I was caught up in the moment."

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re not sorry at all."

A smile slowly crept on Thor’s face. “No, not really."

Loki sighed and dropped back down dramatically. “What am I going to do with you, Thor?"

Thor grinned brightly, climbing on top of Loki and settling between his legs. He tilted his head, stretching his neck before Loki. “Take your revenge, my love."

Loki snorted, pressing his lips softly to his skin. “You are going to be really bad for my business." Thor laugh turned into a sigh as Loki planted his lips on to his neck and sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I tried to move the plot along but that wasn't working, so we'll try again with the *next* chapter.


End file.
